


Forbidden Love

by KitKathy520



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Humor, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pertemis, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKathy520/pseuds/KitKathy520
Summary: Percy and Artemis, two completely different people with two completely different life. Yet no matter what happens, they seem to be drawn to each other.A book full of Pertemis one-shots or two-shots! Open for all kinds of requests!
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Short Summary:** Artemis tried to teach her boyfriend, Percy, archery. But it seems like it was a hopeless case from the moment the class started.

** Archery **

It was a clear morning, no cloud was in sight. Percy walked out of the tent he shares with Artemis in the Hunter's camp, stretching his arms as he did so. He didn't know how everything came down to this but he's not blaming anyone.

"Hey Kelp Head," Thalia punched him playfully on the arm as her greeting. Percy just glared at her half heartedly.

"What was that for?" He whined. "It's the morning and I didn't even do anything to you!"

"It's actually closer to noon," Thalia pointed out, her face tilted toward the sun as she looked back at him with her electric blue eyes. "And you made Lady Artemis worried that you fell into a hibernation."

Percy stared at his cousin blankly. "Artemis said that?"

"No, I said that," Thalia rolled her eyes as Percy continued to stare at her blankly, making Thalia grumbled under her breath. "Stupid Kelp Head."

"You know you love me," Percy nudged her playfully as Thalia glared at him in annoyance, making him gulped as he ran toward the dining area, chased by an annoyed Thalia.

He ran toward his girlfriend, Artemis, as he hid behind her, whispering. "Save me from Thals."

Artemis turned toward her boyfriend before smirking at him. "You're on your own unless..."

"Unless...?"

He gulped when he saw her eyes lit up. "You let me at least try to teach you archery."

"I'm a hopeless case though," Percy whined as he faced Artemis, pecking her lips. "Please Moonbeam?"

Artemis' face was flushed as Thalia appeared in the clearing, making Percy look at Artemis desperately. "Nope, take the deal or not."

"Fine," he grumbled as Artemis called out to Thalia.

"Let your cousin go for once."

Thalia glared at Percy as he smirked at her. She sighed. "Yes milady."

"Where are the other hunters?" Percy asked as he looked around, realizing the camp was quieter than usual with the lack of activity.

"Hunting," Artemis replied simply as she started dragging him toward the archery range. "They'll be back soon. But for now, we're doing archery."

Percy sighed, knowing he gave no other choice.

\---

"So, there must be a reason you want to teach my archery," Percy started, trying to stall. A bow was in his hand as he studied Artemis' silver eyes, only finding curiosity.

"Chiron told me about your horrible archery skills. And I expect my boyfriend can at least hit the target," Artemis said simply as she handed him an arrow. "Now, show me what you got."

Percy stared at the arrow in his hand as he held the bow out the wrong way. He gave Artemis a sheepish grin as he quickly turned in around and notched the arrow in. He slowly pulled back the string, with Artemis studying his completely wrong posture.

Her eyes widened when she saw the way he was holding the arrow and bow. She opened her mouth. "Don't-"

Artemis quickly dodged as the arrow sailed over her head, and she was standing behind him. Percy looked worried and scared as he quickly ran toward Artemis. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I don't know how I did that. How do I fix it? I can't shoot a bow! Can I still be your boyfriend?"

Artemis rolled her eyes at his worried expression. "Yes, you can still be my boyfriend. But you better start learning Fish Breath."

She walked toward the spot Percy was standing in, making sure he was standing next to her. She gently laid her hand on his, a light blush on her face. Their body was pressed closely together as she notched an arrow.

"Gently pull back the string," Artemis started, showing Percy with her hand on top of his. He nodded, for once focused on his task. "Aim at the target and release the arrow."

She let go of the arrow the same time Percy did. The arrow sailed toward the target, only missing the bullseye by a few inches. Percy's eyes widened. "I did it!"

"No, I did it you dufus," Artemis corrected as Percy pouted.

"No I did it," he protested. "My hand was on the bow."

"So was mine!"

"Yours were on top of mine which is on the bow so I did it," Percy explained as Artemis glared.

"But your hands and arms weren't doing anything. It was me who pulled back the string and the one who aimed it," Artemis argued as she let go of the bow in his hand, crossing her arms. "Show me that again then."

"Explain it to me again...?" Percy asked uncertainty as Artemis sighed.

"Put your right leg in front of your left leg. Make sure they're aligned. Notched an arrow onto the bow. Hold it in between your index and middle finger. Close your dominant eyes and aim at the target. Release the arrow. It's as simple as that! Any question?"

"Yes," Percy started as Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so boring?"

Artemis glared threatenly at him as she stalked closer toward him. "What. Did. You. Say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Percy gulped. It's one thing to anger his cousin, it's another to anger his girlfriend, the goddess of hunt, the man-hating goddess who wouldn't hesitate to kill him. "Please don't kill me...?"

Percy dropped his bow quickly and started running toward the forest. "SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THAT I'M TAUGHT BY A PONY. I LEARN A LOT OF STUFF FROM HIM. BUT THEN I SAW ARTEMIS, THE GODDESS OF ARCHERY. WHO NOW IS TRYING TO KILL ME-"

He sings off key as he runs through the forest, toward a lake he remembered seeing the other day. But Artemis quickly caught up to him as she tackled him from behind, sending both of them rolling on the forest ground.

"Don't kill me..." he whimpered as Artemis stared down at him, straddling his waist after pinning him down on the ground with her hands.

"Why would I kill my only boyfriend?" Artemis asked playfully, her mood completely changed as she leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"What's with your mood swings, Arty?" Percy asked, making him glup again when Artemis glared at him. "I mean... what if I give you a mood ring for your birthday?!"

Artemis sighed as she rolled off him, giving him her hand and pulling him up. "You're such a fish breath, but I love you for it."

"I'm glad," Percy laughed as he embraced her. "Now let's get back before you hunters arrive."

"Scared of them?" Artemis smirked slightly.

"O-of course not," he started running back again, shuttering slightly. He called back. "Race you!"

"You're so on!" Artemis called back as she started sprinting after him. 

\---

**AN: I hope you guys like this one-shot I came up with! This will be a book of Pertemis one-shots.**


	2. The Past And Present

**Short Summary:** Regrets were all Artemis could feel as the event unfold again in front of her eyes. But this time, Percy was there to pull her back out.

**The Past And Present**

" _How could you do this, Perseus?" Artemis shouted, tears running down her cheek as the glare on her best friend intensified. She furiously wiped the tears away as she cradled Orion's broken form in her arms, brushing his black hair aside._

" _You're too oblivious to it all!" Percy exclaimed, his sea-green eyes darkened when he saw his half-brother. "Don't you see what he'd done? Don't you ever believe me?"_

" _I used to believe you!" Artemis spatted angrily, turning toward him as she whispered a few words, making Orion's body disappear and reappearing in the sky. "But how could you kill my best friend? Your own brother!"_

" _Half brother," Percy corrected, a scowl on his face thinking his father, Poseidon, cheated on his mother, Amphitrite, again. And this time, it was a bastard and rapist named Orion. "And you just replaced me with a dead guy? Great! Excellent!"_

" _He's only dead because you killed him," Artemis stormed toward Percy, her hunting knives in hand and her eyes showing anger and hurt._

" _I killed him for your own good," Percy replied with a monotone voice. "You just can't see through his lies. You don't know what he'd done."_

" _You're just jealous that you got replaced," Artemis accused him as Percy looked at her in offense. "I broke up with you because you become so unpredictable and you're accusing my best friend of crimes he'd never committed."_

" _Me?! Jealous?" Percy pointed to himself with a scoff. "You wish. I just want you to be happy."_

_With that, he disappeared into sea mist, traveling as far away as his power could take him. Artemis glared at the spot where he just disappeared, her eyes strung with tears but she wiped it away. He doesn't deserve the tears. She ignored the part of her that left with him, a part of her that broke._

_She looked up at the sky with her tear-stained eyes. "What have I ever done to deserve this?"_

_There were no responses as Artemis took small breaths, trying to calm her rapid breathing and her beating heart. She finally swore under her breath. "I swear on the river Styx, that I won't ever love someone else romantically again."_

_Thunder boomed overhead, sealing her oath._

* * *

"Are you okay, Arty?" Percy whispered slightly next to her as he leaned his chin on her shoulder, rubbing her back soothingly as Artemis stared back down on the report she was working on for her father. After the Giant War, the demigods had once again saved Olympus. Monsters are decreasing slightly but surely. With the help of her hunters, it would soon be back to normal. Or as normal as it can ever be.

Artemis looked up at his sea-green eyes before leaning up and peeking his lips slightly. "I'm fine, Percy. Don't worry."

He frowned as he wiped away the tears that are visible on her face. "Are you sure?"

"Just a bit tired," Artemis lied, knowing full well that Percy could see through her life. He chooses not to say anything though, something Artemis is thankful for. She made her way toward her bed as she patted the space next to her.

Percy got in beside her and she snuggled close to him, wanting the warmth he gave off. Percy wrapped his arms protectively around her, whispering slightly. "I love you, Arty."

"Love you too, Perce," Artemis sighed as she snuggled closer to him, falling asleep after the tiring day.

* * *

_Artemis sat alone on the beach, sharpening her hunting knives disheartedly. Her eyes look toward the horizon, where the sky meets the sea. The sun was starting to set as Artemis sighed, looking down at her knives once more._

_She had found herself on the beach more times than she could count. Her body and heart working against her head and the next thing she knows, she'll be here._

_For three years they had dated, three years of happiness before Orion came. Artemis had tried to convince herself many times that she came to the beach because she missed Orion but she knew deep in her heart that it's because of Percy._

_She didn't want to believe what he said about Orion, but after asking a few people and doing her own research, she realized he was right. Artemis knew she should apologize, but she just couldn't, the words stuck on her tongue every time she tried. She tried so many times that Percy was probably thinking she's insane, asking to talk and just sitting there. In the end, it turned into an argument again and again._

_A while after the incidents and after a few tries to apologize, he left. He left her, he didn't respond to any Iris Messages, letters. She tried to approach him whenever he's on Olympus, but he would always be talking to someone else. During Olympian parties, he would always be on the other side of the room, and Artemis knew it was because of her._

_Percy started dating some nymph a while later. It caused a pang in her heart whenever she saw them together, how they laugh together, sharing inside jokes. Sneaking kisses here and there. She's not jealous… She's happy for him._

_She took three years of his immortal life away from him. He deserved to be happy, he deserved to be someone who could take better care of him than she ever could be._

_She took his trust. With his fatal flaw of loyalty, she doesn't know how he would ever forgive her. Once his loyalty to someone is broken, it probably wouldn't come back. She stared back at the ocean, the waves were calm but dangerous._

_Artemis would never dare enter Poseidon's domain. She did a few times with Percy, but that was then and this is now. She knew for certain that she'd be vaporized on the spot if she went into the ocean._

_Finally, Artemis stood up, walking back toward her hunter's camp, still stuck in her head._

* * *

"I bet I can kill more monsters than you," Percy said bluntly as Artemis stood next to him, the hand on her bow shaking. She barely heard what Percy said as she responded disheartedly.

"Yeah…"

Percy stared at his girlfriend in shock. It happened a few months ago when he admitted that he still had feelings for Artemis. She had said the same thing, and they officially became a couple again. But recently, Artemis has been acting differently.

"Arty?" Artemis looked up suddenly when she heard her name being called, only to meet Percy's concerned glance.

"I'm okay," she muttered as Percy wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing to worry about."

Artemis took a few calming breaths as she flashed him a convincing smile, one that she had perfected over centuries of practice. "And as for your statement, you'll see."

She took off toward the forest without warning, causing Percy to pouted and mumble "cheater" under his breath.

"I heard that!" Artemis called back as Percy rolled his eyes.

"I meant for you to hear it!"

They ran together for a while before Artemis put a hand on Percy's mouth when he wanted to ask why they'd stopped. Artemis looked around slightly before pointing to the bear in front of them. Percy nodded in understanding as he stood where he was and Artemis climbed up the tree quietly, an arrow notched as she received it, hitting the bear square in the chest.

Percy quickly ran forward, making sure it's dead before signaling for Artemis to come out. She jumped down beside him as she studied the bear in front of her. "It'll last us a month at the most."

Percy shrugged, agreeing as he held out his hand. "Shall we, milady?"

Artemis rolled her eyes but took his hand as he flashed them toward the hunter's campsite.

* * *

_Artemis sat alone once more, lost in her own thoughts as she tried to block all thoughts of Percy, trying to enjoy the peace and quiet in the forest. But there's no such thing as peace and quiet for her. The branches behind her rustled a bit as Artemis jumped up, a bow in hand as she pointed it to the origin of the sound._

_To her surprise, Percy stumbled out of it, grumbling under his breath with noticeable tears on his cheek. He didn't notice Artemis though, just walking past her as if she wasn't there._

_She felt her throat tightened as she blinked away a few tears that threatened to spill. Maybe it was her fault he was like this._

_Maybe it was all her fault that she didn't treat him correctly, how she believed that bastard Orion. How she chose someone over him._

_She took a few deep breaths to control herself before she walked out of the shadow, her face emotionless and cold. "Hello, Perseus."_

_Artemis regretted it instantly when she saw the state he was in. His hair was a mess and he was curled up on the ground, sobs escaping his lips. It broke her heart all over again to see him like that._

_Percy jumped instantly at her voice, looking up at her with broken eyes. "What do you want?"_

_Artemis wanted to apologize right there and then, but her words never made their way out of her mouth. Instead, she went with, "What are you doing there?"_

" _I just… have to come here," he finally muttered out after a while. He looked up at Artemis sadly. "It's where… you know…"_

_She knows. It's where he confessed his love for her. And she had accepted it. It's where they had their first kiss. She could still feel his soft lips on hers, back where everything's perfect._

_Against her own will, Artemis walked forward and wrapped her tightly around him. Percy sank into her touch and comfort as he cried softly. Artemis rubbed his back, her hand unconsciously tangled in his raven black hair, looking down at the broken boy in front of her._

_Percy's breath started to calm down as he stood up, Artemis smiling sadly at him. He doesn't know what to think of Artemis. His heart had been broken by her already, it took years and years to build it up again, but he couldn't seem to forgive her just yet. After the nymph he was dating admitted that she only dated him for the statue of his name, he had dumped her immediately._

_It had been a few years back, but the hurt of both betrayals hurt his heart, it broke it faster than he could build it up._

" _I love you…" He heard Artemis faintly whisper, her words quiet. But he couldn't quite believe her just yet. He looked over, seeing Artemis staring straight at him._

" _I'm sorry," Percy whispered slightly before turning away, running out the way he came from, almost missing the same broken eyes looking back at him._

* * *

Artemis stared up at the stars, her head on Percy's lap as he played with her hair, braiding it before unbraiding it again. They were in a place by the lake deep within a forest. It was where they went on many of their dates. Where they had their first kiss, where many things happened. Both happy and sad.

"Tell me again how I got so lucky?" Percy asked as Artemis looked up at him with love in her eyes as she shrugged.

"Maybe after you tell me how I got so lucky. I betrayed your trust…" she whispered, guilt presented on her face as Percy leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"It was my fault as much as it's yours," Percy countered as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face, his eyes looking into her, making her blush slightly at all the attention he's giving her, melting away some of the guilt.

"How is it your fault?" Artemis argued as Percy put a finger on her lips, silencing Artemis for a while.

"It's not your fault, Artemis," he whispered as he gently traced his finger along her jawline. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I just… I can't just ignore the fact that I broke your trust and trusted someone I never should have. I can't believe how stupid I was," she mumbled softly as Artemis sat up, leaning her head against his shoulder instead.

"It's thousands of years ago, moonbeam," he kissed her nose. "You can't judge someone from their actions thousands of years ago. I forgive you, Artemis. You don't have to worry about it."

"I just can't stop the flashbacks-" Artemis started before covering her mouth. She never meant to reveal about the flashbacks, not wanting to worry Percy. She knew he would blame himself even if it wasn't technically his fault. His jaw tightened as his fingers curled into a tight fist.

Artemis laid a calming hand on his shoulder, making him relaxed slightly. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have brought it up."

Percy shook his head, looking at her seriously. "What flashbacks, Artemis?"

"Just some things," Artemis tried to convince him. "Nothing you need to worry about. I can handle it."

"If it's about me…"

"It's not," Artemis said a bit too quickly as she lowered her head. "Yes... it's about… back then."

"I'm sorry," Percy muttered softly as Artemis wrapped her arms around him.

"As you told me, it's not your fault. It's thousands of years ago," Artemis tried to reason with him as she leaned up and kissed him. "I love you, Percy. Nothing is ever going to change that."

Percy nodded slightly before a small smile graced her lips. "How about a deal?"

Artemis raised her eyebrow but she nodded. "What kind of deal?"

"If you stop blaming yourself, I'll stop too," Percy started as Artemis tried to speak up but Percy cut her off. "We can't just keep playing the blame game. As you said, I love you, Artemis. Nothing would ever change that either."

Artemis thought about it for a while before nodding. "Sounds fair."

"Stop blaming ourselves about something that happened in the past?" Percy asked as Artemis gave him a small smile.

"I'm ready to move on from the past if you're ready."

"I'm ready," Percy agreed as he leaned forward, capturing Artemis' lips on his own, turning a new page, starting anew. He knew everything would be alright, as long as Artemis' with him.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so this idea was somewhat inspired by the song Blame by Blu Eyes but at the same time it's not. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**If anyone is wondering about the oath Artemis swore, she swore she'll never love anyone again, but it didn't say she couldn't love anyone she loved before she swore the oath... so... loophole! Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Stay safe!**

**\- Kathy**


End file.
